


I Love You

by i_can_get_extra_with_my_fics



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: I think I've lost the ability to write fluffy boyfs, M/M, Nightmares, depresso espresso
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23146294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_can_get_extra_with_my_fics/pseuds/i_can_get_extra_with_my_fics
Summary: When I say I love you, please believe it's true. And when I say forever, know ill never leave you. And when I say goodbye, promise me you won't cry. Because the day I say that, will be the day I dieBased on a sad love poem I had to use for a school project thingy.
Relationships: Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15





	I Love You

_When_ _I_ _say_ _I_ _love you, please believe_ _it's_ _true._

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, Jeremy!" Michael ran up behind his boyf riend.

"Michael, Michael, Michael, Michael, Michael, what is it?"

Michael kissed Jeremy's cheek. "I love you."

Jeremy's face turned bright red. He failed at hiding said blush in Michael's shoulder. "Why do you have to be so much shorter than me?"

Michael then tried to hide his now red face in Jeremy's shoulder. It didn't really work.

_And when I say forever, know I'll never leave you._

Jeremy woke up in a cold sweat. That was the worst dream he had ever has the misfortune of having.

In his sudden jolting up, Jeremy woke Michael up.

"Jere, honey, you good?"

Jeremy shook his head. "Y-you said you h-hated me and that you shouldn't have forgiven me for the SQUIP incident and that you would have cut my out of your life then and because you didn't you were going to do it now and I- I," Jeremy broke down into tears.

Michael wrapped his arms around the other while whispering various different versions of "it was just a dream", "none of it was real", and "I'm still here".

"It-it just felt so goddamn real Micha."

"I am never going to leave you. I'm yours. Always and forever."

_And when_ _I_ _say_ _goodbye_ _, promise me you_ _won't_ _cry._

"Sayonara my dear boyf." Michael saluted as he walked off with the half of the Squad that Jeremy kept insisting was going to get themselves killed at some point.

Jeremy took the half that he referred to as the "Common Sence Squad" off in the other direction.

"Why does he never say a simple "goodbye" like the rest of us?" Christine asked once Michael was out of earshot.

"Something about how goodbye is like way too serious. And how it's for when people die."

"You say that like you aren't weird as hell," Jenna teased.

Jeremy rolled his eyes.

_Because the day_ _I_ _say that,_

Jeremy had gotten a rather random call from Michael. Not that Michael calling was weird. It was just he never calked out of nowhere like this without it being serious.

"Michael, what's wrong?" Jeremy questioned once he picked up.

"Well let's just say things didn't go according to plan." Michael sounded extremely weak. As if speaking hurt him. It only made Jeremy's anxiety spike more.

"Michael where are you? And what do you mean but things haven't 'gone according to plan'?"

Michael dryly chuckled. Jeremy could tell it was forced, painful. "JUST know that i love you. And I have since like the day I met you."

"I love you too but what is going on Michael? Are you ok? Where are you?"

"Goodbye, Jeremy Heere." The line went dead as Michael hung up.

Jeremy remembered what Michael had said about the term "goodbye" and broke down into tears.

_Will be the day_ _I_ _die._

**Author's Note:**

> I swear to you I can write happy boyfs-


End file.
